fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niszcząc Przeszłość
Szukajcie nawiązań, ten FF jest nimi przepełniony... Prolog Czarna postać wyszła zza pagórka. "Wielka pustynia Bara Magna, zawsze interesowało mnie, jak można tutaj przeżyć." Postać podeszła do strażnika, stojącego u bram Nowego Atero. - Hej, ty! Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz?! Metalowe poncho zabłysło, a strażnik wisiał na ścianie. Jego ręce zostały otoczone metalowymi kajdankami przypiętymi do ściany. - Szarp się i krzycz -zabrzmiał głos- Niech wszyscy wiedzą. Postać weszła na rynek miasta. Wszędzie chodzili Matoranie i Agori. „Ryby! Świeże ryby! Prosto z karawany!” Krzyczał na cały głos jakiś kupiec. Zakapturzony podszedł do budynku na środku rynku: Ratusz. Rozejrzał się, w jego stronę biegło dwóch Glatorian i dwóch Toa. Nieznajomy ukląkł i uśmiechnął się. Genesis Setki tysięcy lat temu, Wielki Duch Mata Nui stworzył z antidermis sto istot, osiemdziesiąt pięć mężczyzn i piętnaście kobiet. Nazwał ich Makuta i przydzielił im zadanie: tworzenie rahi. Miserix mianowany został na lidera Bractwa Makuta. Wojna Domowa Matoran zmusiła Miserixa do wyznaczenia kolejnego zadania Bractwu. Do każdego regionu Wszechświata wysłał po jednym Makuta, aby pilnowali porządku i zapobiegali kolejnym powstaniom. Jednak nie wszystkim się to podobało. Teridax, Makuta z Metru Nui, zaplanował obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Na początku biomechaniczni, wyewoluowaliśmy do formy czystej energii. Nie musieliśmy jeść, spać. Teridax rozkazał Duchom Nynrah stworzyć pancerze z których antidermis nie byłoby w stanie uciec. Tysiąc lat temu Teridax, po zdegradowaniu Miserixa nowy mistrz Bractwa, rozpoczął swój wielki spisek. Wciąż jednak znajdowali się tacy, którym nie podobały się plany Teridaxa, a ja, ślepy na wszelkie zewnętrzne znaki, wykonywałem jego rozkazy... Rozdział 1 „To będzie rutyna, uwierz mi...” Kolejne zadanie, przydupas Tercia zawsze ma przekichane. Wyeliminować kolejnego delikwenta, niejakiego Hagarona. Bestyjka to zmutowany Hukuru, małe to i zeżera wszystko co napotka. Wyszedłem jak zwykle główną bramą, dalej poprzez część mieszkalną i do (chyba jedynego pozostałego) lasu. Spojrzałem w niebo, Bara Magna zasłaniała wtedy prawie cały nieboskłon. Dalsza droga była nudna, drzewa, drzewa, drzewa, czasem jakieś zwierzątko przebiegło pod nogami. Las rozrzedził się, dalej mogłem już biec. Wbiegłem na polanę i wskoczyłem na największy pobliski głaz. Zimne powietrze utrudniało mi oddech. Rozejrzałem się, nic poza drzewami tu nie ma, nic nie słychać, nic nie widać. Nie spotkałem żadnej potwory, jedynie mróz i ciszę. Powrót był nieunikniony, więc zeskoczyłem z „kamyczka”. Wtedy usłyszałem szelest wśród liści. Podbiegłem tam, znowu nic. Nagle poczułem ból z tyłu głowy i osunąłem się na ziemię. Przez mgłę zamykających się oczu widziałem posturę skądś mi znaną, nie wiedziałem jednak skąd. Rozdział 2 Ciemność. Nawet po otworzeniu oczu. Ogarniał mnie pewien niepokój. Nagle zapaliło się światło lampy laboratoryjnej i ta sama postać patrzyła mi prosto w oczy. - Jak przygotowania? -usłyszałem głos. To Chirox, miejscowy szalony doktorek. Siorbnął coś z kubka i także się pochylił nade mną. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że leżę na stole operacyjnym. - Myślę, że możemy zaczynać -tym razem usłyszałem głos jednego z moich znajomych- Spokojnie, jesteśmy tylko doktorami... - powiedział To'Kej. Chirox ponownie zaciągnął napoju i wyszedł z sali. - Co? Co się dzieje? Co robicie?! -wydzierałem się wniebogłosy, gdy Toku dociskał mnie do stołu stalowymi okowami. Starszy z „medyków” wszedł do pomieszczenia z inną substancją w zbiorniczku. - Myślisz, że to zadziała? -zapytał mój „znajomy” odsuwając się. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia -odpowiedział Chirox i po prostu wylał ciecz na moją zbroję. Poczułem niesamowite ciepło, a wylana substancja zaczęła wrzeć. Rzuciłem wzrokiem na lewo i prawo, wszystko, włącznie ze stołem, było z metalu. Skupiłem się mocno na ścianie i... Nic. - Nawet nie próbuj, twoja maska została dezaktywowana... - Chirox -przerwał ze strachem w głosie uczeń. - Czego!? - Jego wnętrzności... Na monitorze obok stołu wariowały różne metryczki. Zwłaszcza jedna. - On się zamienia w Toa! - Niewiarygodne. U rahi nie było takich reakcji. Tymczasem moje ciało powoli zmieniało kształt, skrzydła zniknęły. Zabrzmiał alarm, zaświeciła się czerwona lampa, a z dłoni Chiroxa wypadł kubek z jego napojem. Pod wpływem moich myśli metalowe zaciski zostały pochłonięte przez moje kończyny i zamienione w cienką powłokę na ciele. Kopnąłem wciąż zdziwionych naukowców, którzy aż uderzyli o ścianę, i wybiegłem z sali. Nie poznawałem tej części fortecy. Biegłem tunelem trzymając się za ramię. „Nigdy nie idź w stronę światła.”- ''brzmiało w moich uszach. Jedynym wyjściem jednak był tunel. Ze światłem na końcu. Czy to oznaczało moją śmierć? ---- - Masz go znaleźć! ROZUMIESZ?! - po całym sektorze laboratoryjnym rozległ się krzyk Chiroxa. - Może być niebezpieczny, jest niestabilny. ONI sami wiedzą, co może coś takiego zrobić! ZABIJ TO! ---- Rozdział 3; J by Vox ---- Pomiędzy drzewami, po bagiennej wodzie w łódce płynął dziwny osobnik. Przypominał swą posturą Turagę, lecz jego głowa była zupełnie inna. Na kłodzie przewalonego drzewa leżało ciało. - Kolejne Rahi zaplątało się w liany? Podpłynął bliżej. To co zobaczył nie przypominało Rahi. Co ważniejsze, nawet nim nie było. ---- Obudziłem się z mocnym bólem głowy. Znowu leżałem, tym razem na łóżku. Z małej buteleczki wiszącej nad legowiskiem wychodziło słabe niebieskie światło. - Witaj, Toa -usłyszałem z cienia. - Kim jestem? -oparłem się na łokciach i spojrzałem na swoje ciało. - Gdzie jestem? To zdanie w „kacowniku” chyba do tego kogoś dotarło, bo wyszedł z cienia. - Jesteś Toa. To raczej widoczne. Znajdujesz się właśnie w mojej chacie w wiosce Xenilox. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Przecież byłem na Destral... Nieznajomy zaśmiał się. - Nikt nie wyszedłby żywy z Destral. Chyba, że miałby pozwolenie -powiedział znawczym głosem delikwent. Wstałem i spojrzałem na niego z góry. - Nie mów mi co mogę ani kim jestem. Jam jest Makuta Hiosh, strażnik Teridaxa. On znowu popadł w śmiech. - Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Powiedzmy, że BYŁEŚ Makutą. Teraz jesteś Toa, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Możesz być nieco zagubiony. Pomogę Ci -po tych słowach wyszedł. Sprawdziłem otoczenie. Mógł to być szaleniec, który zaraz wpadnie z toporem i mnie posieka. Mały drewniany szałas z drabinkami. Położyłem się na leżance. *** Dostałem od Japetusa, jak przedstawił się delikwent, uzbrojenie. Spędziłem u niego kilka ładnych miesięcy. Nauczył mnie wtedy jak się nią posługiwać, opanować moje nowe moce. Przedstawił mnie w wiosce. Najdziwniejszym jej mieszkańcem był niejaki J. Podam kilka przykładów ze spotkań z nim. Za pierwszym razem kiedy go zobaczyłem potykał się o własne nogi, choć Japetus mówił, że o źdźbła trawy. Innym ciekawym momentem była chwila, gdy siedzieliśmy nad pobliskim zbiornikiem słodkiej, zdatnej do picia wody. Zapytałem się mojego mistrza, czy może jest to przypadek autystyczny. Zdarza się wtedy, że w największym idiocie siedzi wielka wiedza. Japan wzruszył jedynie ramionami, a ja zagadałem: - Hej, J! Powiedz coś mądrego! - Kogo w nocy dupa swędzi, temu rano palec śmierdzi. - po czym z lekkim zamachem wsadził sobie palucha w kinol i ruszył w stronę lasu. Zapytałem się mistrza, czy się nie zgubi. - Zawsze wraca. A szkoda. - odpowiedział. Gdy tylko nie ćwiczyliśmy walki, lub panowania nad ciałem i umysłem wbijał mi do łba układy wiosek i terenu na Archipelagu Żywiołów. Nie miałem pojęcia na co mi to, przynajmniej do czasu... Rozdział 4 Tego ranka coś wisiało w powietrzu. Nikt nie przyszedł mnie obudzić, a to oznaczało coś grubszego. Wyszedłem z chaty rozprostować kości. Uliczki były puste. Żadnej żywej duszy. Jedyne dźwięki wychodziły z Rady – budynku w którym mieszkańcy chętni do rozpraw zbierali się, by załatwić sprawy miasta. Poszedłem w tamtym kierunku. Ledwo zbliżyłem się do Rady, a z otwartych drzwi wyleciał J. Nie zdziwiło mnie to zbytnio, wszędzie się pchał i przeszkadzał. Wszedłem do środka. - Musimy spiąć dupy i wyjść im naprzeciw! Co zrobimy bez... -Enc, przyszły następca Japetusa, przerwał gdy mnie zauważył- Widzę, że śpiąca królewna raczyła wstać? - Siedź cicho, nikt go nie poinformował -skarcił go jakiś Matoran. Siadłem przy stole. Wytłumaczono mi o co całe zbiegowisko. W nocy strażnicy widzieli dosyć dużą grupkę bandytów. - Czemu tu jeszcze siedzimy? -zapytałem- Rzadko się to zdarza, ale zgadzam się z Encem, idźmy i nakopmy w cztery litery. Wtedy spod stołu wyskoczył J : Zesrajmy się, a nie dajmy się! Zabrzmiał róg. Do budynku wbiegł Matoranin-strażnik. - Idą tu! To... To... To Makuta! Sam nie wiem kiedy moje nogi wyprostowały się i wybiegłem z Rady. Byłem niczym wilk wychowany wśród owiec, wciąż siedzi w nim wielka wola walki. Brama zamykała się powoli. Z paska wyciągnąłem kawałek metalu i rzuciłem go na ziemię. Poprzednia forma blokowała moje moce Toa, nie byłem w stanie sam stworzyć metalu. Stopa wcisnęła kawałek w glebę, a ja poczułem, że wiruję. Chwilę potem znalazłem się za bramą. Na zewnątrz. Usłyszałem skrzypienie za sobą. To brama. Otwierali ją z powrotem. Odwróciłem się, stali przede mną prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy. Oczywiście do przodu wybiegł J... Jego iskra sercowa mrugała, a z każdym jej mrugnięciem on wykrzykiwał „TIK!”. W końcu wbiegł pomiędzy przeciwników. Światełko zabłysło, a on krzyknął „BUUUM!” i... Wybuchł. Jego kończyny latały dookoła, a Makuta zostali odrzuceni. Jednak głowa leżąca pół metra od korpusu nadal się ruszała. - Hej! Ja wciąż żyję! Tymczasem rozgorzała bitwa! To była masakra! Nie działo się nic. *** Makuta mieli przewagę liczebną. Nie wiem kiedy znalazłem się na tyłach wroga. Stał tam on. Dawno nie widziany zdrajca – To'Kej. Chciałem się z nim zmierzyć, jednak zatrzymał mnie Japetus. - Nie... Twoje przeznaczenie jest inne -mówił, jakby ukrywał coś przede mną, jakby wiedział coś, czego nikt nie wie- Ja z nim będę walczył. I pobiegł. To była krótka walka. Jednym ruchem ręki Toku rzucił Japanem w drzewo, aż to się przewróciło. Uklęknąłem przy nim. Jego ciało było poranione. Spod naramiennika wyciągnął kamień. - Pamiętasz? Czarny wojownik z głową Rahkshi. Spytaj go o Historyków. Znajdź swoje przeznaczenie! -i wbił kamień z wyrytym Kratta w moją pierś tym samym wyziewając ducha. Rozdział 5 Lodowy Książę medytował z Lodową Śmiercią na kolanach. W pewnym momencie wyczuł czyjąś obecność przed jaskinią i chciał wstać, ale ten ktoś zaraz się oddalił. Powrócił do medytacji. ---- Pojawiłem się przed jakąś jaskinią. Szalała śnieżyca, więc chciałem do niej wejść, ale poślizgnąłem się na lodzie i spadłem w przepaść za mną. Spadłem na drogę przed inną jaskinią. Wchodząc do niej poczułem się słabo. Na samym jej środku była ogromna dziura. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby kiedyś się zawaliło. Spojrzałem w dziurę. Na dole było małe jeziorko Protodermis. To właśnie ona odbierała mi siły. Szybko wyszedłem i udałem się ścieżką w dół. Po długiej drodze dotarłem do wioski. Lodu. W sumie to wszystko tutaj było z lodu. Lodowa wyspa, czy co? Niestety, albo i stety, moje przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. Wpadłem do pierwszego lepszego baru i tam pytałem o Toa z głową Rahkshi. Na początku nieco ogłupiony po dłuższym namyśle każdy mówił mi o Maru mieszkającym na Ziemnej Wyspie. Tam też się udałem. Zaraz po wypłynięciu dowiedziałem się o swojej chorobie morskiej. Przesiadka na Wodnej Wyspie i krótka podróż na południowy-wschód. Ponownie, ale tym razem spokojnym krokiem, wparowałem do pierwszego z brzegu baru. Pytania były zbędne, siedział przy stoliku najbardziej pośrodku. Przysiadłem się do niego. - Maru? -zapytałem. - Taa. -tak samo krótko odpowiedział Toa. - Gdzie mogę znaleźć Historyków? - Historyków? -zaśmiał się.- Wszędzie! Mogłeś zapytać kogokolwiek na tej wyspie, a wskazałby ci drogę. -dopił zawartość kufla, po czym wytarł twarz, zapłacił i wyszedł bez słowa. Pozostałem z opadniętą szczęką. Mój mistrz pokierował mnie tu na nic. Wziąłem przykład z Maru i także skierowałem się do wyjścia. Za drzwiami zaczepił mnie dziwny osobnik. - Zaczekaj, mam dla ciebie propozycję... Ostatnie katastrofy nie były dziełem przypadku. Jeśli nie chcesz aby się powtórzyły, musisz przystać na naszą ofertę. Nie przerywaj. Dokładnie za sześć miesięcy dostaniecie mapę. Macie udać się we wskazane miejsce. Czy to zrobicie... zależy od was. Jeśli jednak naprawdę cenicie dobro Matoran i całych Wysp, zrobicie to. Pamiętaj, sześć miesięcy. Oczywiście musicie być sami. Każda inna obecność zostanie zabita, a wasza misja dobiegnie końca. Wtedy setki Matoran zginą przez was. Macie czas. Wyboru, jednak nie posiadacie. Kolejna zbijająca z tropu osoba. - Myślisz, że kim ja do cholery jestem!? Jakimś durnym najemnikiem w zbroi z materiału mocniejszego od Protodermis? Nie jestem nawet mieszkańcem Archipelagu. Odsuń się! -odepchnąłem go silnym ruchem ręki i zapytałem innego przechodnia o drogę do Historyków. Mała chatka. Przynajmniej z pozoru. Z tyłu dwie gigantyczne dobudówki. Wszedłem, wyciągnąłem książkę o dziwnych przypadkach Toa, usiadłem i zająłem się lekturą. Hmm, to ciekawe. ''Revon, Toa który przy pomocy własnej mikstury zmienił swój żywioł... '' Ale ja tu siebie miałem szukać. Jedno. Przemieniony z Makuty, znika po walce z przyjacielem.'' Wiem niewiele więcej. *** Dotarłem z powrotem na Lodową Wyspę. Mimo klimatu całkiem tu miło. Chciałem nieco pozwiedzać, więc wyruszyłem na szczyt pobliskiego wulkanu. Sam wulkan był niebezpieczny, a to, co tam spotkałem było jeszcze niebezpieczniejsze. Rozdzial 6 Mogę zapewnić jedno. Ci, którzy mówią, że nic nie zdarza się dwa razy, mylą się. Po raz drugi widziałem swoją śmierć. Tym niebezpieczeństwem był nie kto inny niż To'Kej. Zrobił mi wykład o śmierci niejakiego Kuhtaxa. O jego zniszczonej broni i o tym, że ją znalazł. Buława Szybkości. Widziałem, jak ściąga drzewiec z pleców, potem był świst i poczułem ból w barkach. Spojrzałem na swoje ręce, a raczej... Na ich brak! Urąbał mi je jak mieczem, a ja nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Znów przez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela straciłem przytomność. Potem, pamiętam, byłem ciągnięty przez jakiegoś chyba Toa. Krzyczał do kogoś: - Zostaw w końcu to piwsko, pomogliśmy już na Quentris, teraz tego trzeba gdzieś zaciągnąć. - Ale mi się tu dobrze siedzi - usłyszałem obok. - No, dawaj mięśniaku! Potem obudziłem się na... Arthace?! Z rączkami. Mechanicznymi. *** Po pewnym czasie zostałem zabrany na treningi. Tak po prostu. Wyciągnęli mnie z pomieszczenia na arenę i kazali walczyć. Mieczami. Czułem się mocniejszy. Lepszy. Szybszy. Silniejszy. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedy praca była skończona wypuścili mnie z powrotem na Południowym Kontynencie. Oczywiście skierowałem się w stronę centrum. Długie godziny spędzone na podróży skończyły się w Xeniloxie. Przed bramą widziałem ciała moich starych znajomych. Miecze powbijane w glebę podczas upadku wioski zdążyły już zardzewieć, a z głębi uliczek dało się słyszeć śpiew... "Błysk światła, wciąż trochę jasny. Spaceruję w cieniu wiecznej nocy. Nigdy nie miałem pojęcia, że jest takie miejsce, gdzie świat płonie, a ja wciąż mogę żyć. Nie czuję nóg, ale wciąż idę, Nie czuję rąk, ale wciąż pocieszam się, że nie będę iść sam. Ta sucha gleba spiekła i splamiona krwią żołnierzy zostawionych poległych w deszczu. Całe światło świata nie rozjaśni dziś nocy, w jaką wtedy wkroczyliśmy." Głos był znajomy. Tylko jedna osoba mogła przeżyć tę żeś. Tylko jeden... lamus był w stanie z ukrycia patrzyć na śmierć swoich przyjaciół i nic nie zrobić! -Enc! Nie chowaj się! Niebieska Faxon wychyliła się z dziury, w której niegdyś znajdowały się drzwi do jego domu. Wyszedł do mnie z otwartymi rękami, i uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak mocne przyłożenie w nos zdjęło z jego twarzyczki uśmiech. Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania byłem inny. Słabszy, mniejszy. Role się odwróciły. Nawet kiedy stał górowałem nad nim. Podniosłem go pod pachy tak, że przestał dostawać nogami podłoża. -Jak mogłeś?! Jak mogłeś nas zostawić?! - rzuciłem nim w domek, ściany się zawaliły. - Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś!? Spośród gruzów wystawała dłoń, pociągnąłem za nią, i znów Enc wisiał w powietrzu. -Kiedyś tu wrócę. Chcę zobaczyć to miejsce odrestaurowane i tętniące życiem-usadowiłem go drżącego na ziemi.- Jeśli to się nie stanie, będzie gorzej. Zrozumiano? Odszedłem z wioski z nadzieją, jednak moje słowa nigdy nie miały się wypełnić. Rozdział 7 Zaraz po wyjściu z terenów bagnistych znów go spotkałem. Chciałem w końcu zakończyć tą mordęgę. Bez słowa skoczyłem do przodu z mieczami gotowymi do ataku. Widocznie przewidział ten ruch, ponieważ również wystartował niczym z procy. Zbliżaliśmy się do siebie, dwa pociski w nocnej ciszy. Wyciągnąłem miecz do przodu, z szerokim uśmiechem widziałem, jak nasze ostrza miały się zetknąć. Były tuż, tuż... Zauważyłem błysk. Jednak nie były to iskry ocierających sie mieczy. Był to błysk użycia kanohi Olmak. Upadłem i przeturlałem się kilka metrów. Szybko wstałem obejrzałem za siebie. On także stał zdenerwowany jak Tahtorak. - Taka walka nie ma sensu! -krzyknąłem rzucając swoje miecze na ziemię- Wszystko nam przeszkadza! On nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Spoglądał w niebo, wpatrywał się w... Aqua Magna. Ściągana promieniem leciała w stronę Bara Magna. To znaczy, że znajdowaliśmy się na Bota Magna. Tymczasem z głębi lasu dobiegło nas wycie. Ciężkie kroki. Trzęsienie ziemi. Z lasu wybiegł Miserix. Kurczył się w oczach. Zmusił ciało przygotowane mu przez Duchy Nynrah do zmiany kształtu. Teraz wyglądał nie jak smok, lecz jak Matoran. - Koniec jest bliski. -wyszeptał. Było to skierowane do To'Keja, gdyż on także zaczął się kurczyć. Patrzyłem na to z przerażeniem na twarzy. Ogarnął mnie histeryczny śmiech. W końcu stali się wręcz niewidoczni. W mojej głowie odezwał się głos. Przedstawił się jako Mata Nui. To uspokoiło moją psychikę. - To co do tej pory zobaczyłeś było ledwo zalążkiem -mówił- Twoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie czeka na Ciebię na Spherus Magna. Czekaj na nie. Ale pamiętaj: w kolejnej twojej podróży musisz uważać na Jedynego. I znów błysk. Unosiłem się w przestrzeni, nie, próżni. Nie mogłem oddychać. Poruszać się. Nic. Po prostu istniałem. Znów błysk. Leżałem na pustyni. Moje wnętrzności spowrotem zaczęły pracować. Leżałem tak przez kilka dni i nocy. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, od kiedy Mata Nui do mnie przemawiał. Teraz musiałem jedynie poczekać na Jedynego, który razem z sobą przyprowadzi moje przeznaczenie. Epilog Strażnicy skoczyli na nieznajomego. Nie stawiał oporów. Po prostu poddał się im dobrowolnie. Powiedział tylko dwa niezrozumiałe zdania: - Czas w więzieniu będzie mijał szybko. Nie każ na siebie czekać zbyt długo, Jedyny. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:DarkamDoor